


Compromises

by orphan_account



Series: Peter and Wendy [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I have a very particular idea of how they would be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: com·pro·mise /ˈkämprəˌmīz/ (noun) an agreement or a settlement of a dispute that is reached by each side making concessions.Through the years Peter and Wendy make a lot of compromises.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Series: Peter and Wendy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> We’re in quarantine so might as well write fluffy fanfic. Expect more works for this series.

_Thirteen_

Wendy sneaks out for Peter. When everyone’s asleep, Peter comes up to her window and they go off on adventures. Which usually result in Wendy getting less than the recommended 9 hours of sleep.

Peter actually goes to school, and arrives on time, so he doesn’t get into trouble with the foster families he bounces between or get put into detention. Just so he can walk her home. 

_Fourteen_

Peter gives into labels. Even though the concept of “boyfriend” makes him want to puke. It’s better to be Wendy’s boyfriend than Wendy’s nothing.

Wendy gives into pranking. Her mischievous _boyfriend_ is addicted to fooling teachers. At least he picks on bullies like that horrid James Hook too…

_Fifteen_

Wendy skips stuff. Class. Extracurriculars. Mostly just so they can hook up. 

Peter gets a part time job. Not because she wanted him to, but so he can take her out on real dates. 

_Sixteen_

Peter takes his super boring GCSEs seriously. 

Wendy gets into Peter’s death trap motorcycle. 

Peter meets Wendy’s parents. 

Wendy keeps seeing Peter even though her father utterly hates him.

_Seventeen_

Wendy helps Peter with Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the Twins. Their foster family isn’t exactly doing a good job taking care of them, and Wendy is the mom friend anyway.

Peter doesn’t drop out of school. He wants to work full time as a mechanic, but she thinks he’ll regret not finishing. 

_Eighteen_

Peter moves to Oxford. It’s not hard for him to get a job as a mechanic and a little flat. It is hard for him to say goodbye to the kids— though of course he visits and calls and even sends money. 

Wendy basically moves in with him. She doesn’t join the drama department or get involved in sports. She spends so much time with Peter, she doesn’t get close with the girls in her dormitory. 

_Nineteen_

Wendy gets an abortion. It’s not that she wouldn’t have gotten one if it hadn’t been for him but his immature outlook on life didn’t help.

Peter takes more responsibility. He sets up a savings account. And sells his motorcycle and upgraded to a slightly less cool but very much more practical sports car.

_Twenty_

Peter let’s Wendy be a uni student. She still basically lives with him, but he’s less controlling, less obsessive about their time together.

Wendy gives up a family trip around Asia when her parents refuse to let Peter come. It’s the longest her mother has taken her father’s side in an argument. 

_Twenty One_

Wendy takes a job back in London since Peter misses the city. 

Peter agrees to move into a proper house and not another dingy flat.

_Twenty Two_

Peter makes nice with Wendy’s family. Or rather, Peter is on his best behavior whenever he’s at the Darling residence. He can’t help that Mr. Darling still hates him.

Wendy agrees to foster the kids until the age out of the system. It’s easy to get attached to the Lost Boys though sometimes she reeeeally misses having a clean kitchen. 

_Twenty Three_

Peter proposes. 

Wendy agrees to postpone wedding planning for at least a year. 

_Twenty Four_

Wendy goes backpacking across the world with Peter and the Lost Boys. 

Peter lets Wendy’s brothers and her friend Alice come along even though John is definitely a stick in the mud. 

_Twenty Five_

Peter decides he’s ready to start a family, just like she’s always wanted.

Wendy decided to take the plunge, quit her job, and start their own auto shop, just like he’s always wanted.

  
  



End file.
